A new generation of blind fasteners permits non-permanent association of at least two work pieces through the use of a single dimensioned collet body wherein each work piece has a defined range of possible thicknesses and thus defines a bore or hole of variable depth. See the disclosure found in WO 03/069971 (application number PCT/US03/02925), which is incorporated herein by reference. In such embodiments, a single collet body interacts directly with, or indirectly, for example, through a sleeve insert mechanically linked to, at least one work piece to prevent unintended rotation of the collet body during axial association and/or disassociation of the at least two work pieces, while axial translation there between remains comparatively unaffected. Thus, at least one work piece constitutes a mechanical ground to provide a means for countering any torque moment that may be induced into the collet body during axial association and/or disassociation of the at least two work pieces. This rotational interference between the collet body and at least one work piece constitutes a two part Anti-Rotation Means (“ARM”) wherein the collet body comprises a first part and the work piece (or intermediate piece such as a sleeve insert) comprises a second part of the two part ARM.